


Wet Dreams

by Jiminphiliac



Series: Jakeward Drabbles [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminphiliac/pseuds/Jiminphiliac
Summary: Jacob thinks he can live out his dirtiest, forbidden fantasies in his head, which is apparently his safe space..until it's violated by the object of said forbidden fantasies
Relationships: Jacob Black & Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Jakeward Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: Jakeward





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know what this is but enjoy 😂

“Ha-harder…yes…faster….oh yes..!” Jacob moaned shamelessly as he arched his head back, his body going limp with pleasure. Through his half lidded eyes, he could see Edward's misty, golden eyes fixed on him, his mouth going in and out, taking his entire length inside him, his tongue working wonders on his balls in equal intervals. The sloshing sounds his mouth made against his dick felt like music to Jacob, as his hands tugged at Edward's soft, bronze hair, ready to empty into the vampire's mouth and when he finally felt the wave of erotic pleasure wash over him, the shifter heard Edward gulping hard, his hands massaging Jacob's balls, milking him dry.   


“Oh baby that was…” Jacob gasped out as he loosened his grasp on the other boy's hair, his heart racing. He felt Edward sliding on his lap, his erection brushing against Jacob's making the shifter hard all over again. Before Jacob could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of cold lips crashing against his warm ones, tasting himself on the Vampire's sultry lips. As he pulled back, Edward flashed the most beautiful smile Jacob had ever seen, the slutty look he had riling Jacob up again. 

“I’m done shopping!” 

Jacob's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry at first as he rubbed his eyes lazily. He realized where he was, on a couch in some mall, where Bella had wanted to get some dress for the prom. He had no idea why she had wanted him to tag along but he had come nonetheless. As his vision cleared out, his cheeks flushed as the dream he had had hit him hard like a baseball bat. He could suddenly feel the tightness between his legs, and instantly crossed his legs, trying to calm himself down before Bella noticed it. 

As his eyes scanned the room, searching for the restroom, his eyes fell on a pair of curious, glowing golden eyes just opposite to him. As Bella sat next to the guy with the most beautiful pair of eyes Jacob had ever seen, rambling about her purchases, the former’s gaze was fixed on him, his lips curved into a devious smirk, dangerously resembling the smirk the same man had in his dream. 

As the duo got up to exit the store, Bella proceeded to walk out and the guy lingered back, almost expectantly looking at Jacob as he got up from the couch, who was still at full mast. As Jacob tried his best to ignore the other man and walk out the door, the other boy blocked the exit, leaning against the doorway. 

Jacob feigned annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire, his flushed cheeks and erect dick countering a different story. 

“Your Welcome” Edward whispered in a raspy voice almost dangerously close to Jacob's ear before walking out the door nonchalantly, leaving a panicked Jacob behind. 

Can this bastard read my mind when I’m asleep too?! What the fuck what the fuck what the- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a kudos + a comment if you liked it and wanna see more!


End file.
